Twilight Town (UW)
'''Twlight Town '''is a world in Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy. In canon, it is the place where all Nobodies are born, primarily due to it's location in the Realm of In Between. However it is a main core world belonging to the Union of the Realm of Light, and is a border world between the Realm of Light and the Realm of Darkness (albeit not bordering any worlds belonging to the Heartless Empire.) In the RP Contiunity it is the Homeworld of Elaine Chevalier. Locations of Interest Twilight Town is divided into 3 districts, Market Street District, Sunset Terrace, and the Beach District. Each District is assesable via a train network. Market Street District Market Street District is the largest District in Twilight Town, most of it consisting of the mainly Business and Governmental area that makes up Market Street, the main road that gives the district its name. Due to the Size of the district, there is a Tram system that runs seperate from the Train network that connects the three districts together. Market Steet extends north to south, the Northern Part of the district contains the Le Palais de L'Crépuscule (English: The Palace of Twilight) the home office of the Majority Leader and the meeting room of Le Conseil Parlementaire (English: The Parliamentary Council) the Western part of the Northern Market Street District is the Central Station, which is the main Train Station for the district. The Central Station Plaza is the main area for shops and food, and is located under the famous Tour de L'horloge Crépuscule (English: Sunset Clock Tower) The Southern Part of the district is mainly the Residential Area of the District, the Tram Common, which is the main Tram hub for the city, is located here, many shops are located here s well due to it's role as a transit hub, though it is not as large as the Shops at the Sunset Station Plaza Sandlot Stadium, in a new addition to Twilight Town, and is the location where the Struggle Tournament Takes place, it also holds soccer, basketball, and tennis events, among others. The Broken Wall revealed the location of an Old Mansion located in the Woods, and a few years later, the wall was cleared out and a pathway was created leading from Market Street to the Old Mansion and the Underground Concourse, which serves a backway to the Sunset Terrace District. The Old Mansion was renovated and after 4 years, became the Académie de Coucher de Soleil (English: Sunset Academy). It became one of the largest schools in the world. Sunset Terrace District Sunset Terrace District is another District, connected to the Train Network via Sunset Station. The area consists of two sub-districts, Sunset Terrace, and Sunset Hill. This district is the Residential District of Twilight Town. There are calls from Le Conseil Parlementaire on whether or not to expand the tram network for Sunset Hill, which already has a limited network system. The only other notable place is Sunset Valley Cemetery, where residents of Twilight Town are buried. The Beach District The Beach District is a place for tourists, and like Sunset Terrace, also doubles as a Residential District. The only notable location here is Côte D'Rouge Beach (English: Red Coast) Government Twilight Town's Government is that of a Parliamentary Democracy. The world's local Government is run via Parliament known as Le Conseil Parlementaire (English: The Parliamentary Council), where people have a say in government. The 12-member Council is divided among 4 political parties, which is elected to three-year terms by the people of Twilight Town. The Majority Leader becomes the Head of Twilight Town's government for the same three year term, renewable only once. The Current Majority Leader is a female member of the Parti Démocrate-Chrétien (English: Christian Democratic Party) by the name of Cécilia de Couercel. Pictures 800px-Matira_Beach,_Bora_Bora,_French_Polynesia.jpg|Cote d'Rouge Beach 800px-Virtual_Twilight_Town.jpg|Market Street Music Video:Kingdom Hearts II Music:Lazy Afternoons|Main Theme-Lazy Afternoons Video:Sinister Sundown (Re:CoM)|Battle Theme-Sinister Sundown Trivia *Twilight Town is considered to be the "Quebec" of the Union of the Realm of Light. *The UW Trilogy's rendition of Twilight Town is heavily influenced by the French influcences used in Kingdom Hearts: Legacy, as the creator is a big fan of that particular series. Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy